Felling Sorry
by RikurohiYuki03
Summary: Bagaimana kalau kita saling melupakan saja?/ Songfict, Warning inside, RnR please? :D


Riku: Yoo! Minna-saan! Kembali dengan saya, si author gaje binti gak jelas super stress! *ditimpuk sendal* Okelah Minna! Pertama dan utama sekali, marilah kita mulai- *dipukul pake harisen*

Kuro: Cepetan!

Riku: *ngusap2 kepala* Ihh, Kuro pemarah banget. Ntar cepat tua, lho!

Kuro: Ce-pe-tan-mu-lai-! *melotot

Riku: *merinding* O-oke deh. pertama dan utama*dipelototin* eum, maksud saya, pertama-tama, saya minta maaf banget buat para reviewer, reader dan silent rider(kalau ada) yang sudah pernah membaca fict saya yang berjudul 'Fatal Misunderstanding', fict itu saya hapus karena.. yah, saya kurang sreg gimana gitu sama fict saya yang itu, jadi saya baru akan mem-publishnya lagi kalau ceritanya udah selesai saya ketik. Maaf sekali ya. *nunduk dalem banget* Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, saya membuat fict ini. Nyehehe. Fict ini saya bikin buat para readers, reviewers dan terutama buat HitsuRukiAirin-san yang protes dengan keputusan saya buat menghapus fict saya itu. Maaf ya, HitsuRukiAirin-san(Sori lupa nama account barunya, gomen :D). hhehehe.. oke deh. langsung aja ya, sori kalau alur terlalu cepat atau cerita yang kurang cocok dengan lagunya -_- saya memang masih amatir dalam membuat songfict. -_-

Gomen kalau ada kesalahan ya! Oke, cekidot!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Felling Sorry(song) © Paramore

Felling Sorry(fict)© RikurohiYuki03

**Genre:**

Hurt/Comfort-Friendship-Romance

**Warnings:**

AU, (maybe)OOC, Typo's, One-shot, DLL

**Tak apa jika ingin menyampaikan saran atau kritik yang membangun, tapi maaf, saya tidak menerima flame.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**We still live in the same town, well, don't we?**_

_**But I don't see you around anymore**_

_**I go to all the same places, not even a trace of you**_

_**Your days are numbered at 24**_

Kulihat papan nama penempatan murid kelas 2 yang tengah dikerubungi murid-murid yang ingin mengetahu kelas mereka, dan..

Ah. Ada namamu. Berarti kita masih berada disekolah yang sama dong?

Dan? Kita berada dikelas yang sama ya?

Ini bukan mimpi kan?

Aku beranjak dari papan itu lalu berjalan menuju kelas 2-B. Di sepanjang lorong aku bertemu dengan Senna yang, untungnya, juga berada dikelas yang sama denganku. Kami bercerita banyak hal disepanjang perjalanan. Namun pada akhirnya, aku pasti sampai juga dikelas itu.

2-B.

Ini mimpi...buruk.

Seperti biasa, aku mencari tempat duduk ditengah-tengah.

Dan seperti biasa pula, setelah aku duduk dikursiku pasti...

RIIINGGG!

...bel berbunyi.

Kelas 2-B sudah diisi oleh 23 orang murid termasuk aku. Sudah ada Renji, Senna, Ichigo...

Kelas ini berisi orang-orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Kurasa aku akan sangat senang berada dikelas ini selama satu tahun.

Tapi... kenapa?

Kenapa kursi didepanku harus kosong?

Kenapa... orang itu harus berada dikelas yang sama denganku?

Semuanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Hingga seseorang berambut putih pendek dan bermata emerald itu tiba dan duduk didepanku.

Ia tersenyum pada Senna dan menyapanya. Pada Senna yang duduk disampingku. Ia kembali tersenyum kepada Soi Fon yang menyapanya. Pada Soi Fon yang duduk dibelakangku. Tapi kenapa? Dia mengacuhkanku. Dia bahkan tak menyapaku. Dia kira aku apa?

Terkadang aku berpikir. Kita benar-benar masih berada ditempat yang sama tidak sih?

Aku melihatmu. Tapi aku tak merasakan keberadaanmu didekatku. Aku sudah mencarimu. Tapi apa? Aku tak menemukan apapun. Setitik jejak darimu saja tidak ada.

Kau bahkan seperti tak melihatku yang selalu duduk dibelakangmu.

_**And I'm getting bored waiting around for you**_

_**We're not getting any younger**_

_**And I won't look back 'cause there's no use**_

_**It's time to move forward**_

Aku bosan.

Sangat bosan.

Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?

Aku sudah bosan menunggu.

Aku sudah bosan menunggumu untuk menjelaskan maksud perbuatanmu itu.

Aku sudah bosan menunggumu untuk menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya padaku.

Aku sudah bosan menunggumu untuk tidak mengacuhkanku. Aku sudah bosan. Sangat bosan.

Aku sudah bosan menunggumu untuk meminta maaf.

Kenapa kau selalu melirikku seolah-olah aku yang harus minta maaf?

Hei. Siapa yang harusnya minta maaf?

Aku?

Atau kau?

Kau ingat tidak sih?

Sifatmu padaku berubah tiba-tiba dihari itu?

Aku masih sangat ingat. Enam bulan yang lalu.

Ketika kau 'tanpa sengaja' menjatuhkan kertas cerpen dan puisi yang sudah susah payah kubuat ke tanah berlumpur.

Ketika kau menghilangkan buku kesayanganku.

Ketika kau memecahkan jam tangan pemberian kakekku yang sangat kusayangi.

Tapi? Aku tidak pernah ingat kau pernah meminta maaf. Aku tidak ingat kau pernah mengatakan "Gomennasai," atau "I'm sorry," atau "Lo siento," padaku.

Kau kira aku siapa? Teman saat berumur 10 tahun? Memang. Tapi kau siapa? Seenaknya sekali kau memperlakukanku seperti itu. Kita tak bertemu selama tiga tahun dan sifatmu padaku sudah sangat berbeda.

Aku masih cukup sabar untuk saat ini, kau tau?

Sudahlah, tak perlu melihat masa lalu. Tak ada gunanya.

Lebih baik aku terus melihat masa depanku.

Tanpa harus memikirkanmu.

_**I feel no sympathy, you lived inside a cave**_

_**You barely get by the rest of us**_

_**You're trying, there's no need to apologize**_

_**I've got no time for feeling sorry**_

Sudah berlangsung lima bulan sejak aku masuk ke kelas 2-B.

Dan ingin sekali aku berteriak kesal setiap melihatmu membuka mulutmu untuk berbicara padaku, namun menutupnya kembali.

Pengecut? Memang. Kau memang pengecut.

Walau aku wanita, bukan berarti kau bisa memperlakukanku seenaknya.

Aku tau kau sudah mencoba untuk minta maaf padaku, namun, aku tak butuh maafmu lagi.

Aku tak punya waktu untuk permintaan maaf konyolmu itu.

_**I tried not to think of what might happen**_

_**When your reality it finally cuts through**_

_**Well, as for me, I got out and I'm on the road**_

_**The worst part is that this, this could be you**_

Aku sudah mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi.

Yah, setidaknya yang berhubungan denganmu.

Aku tak mau lagi terlibat dengan apapun yang ada hubungannya denganmu.

Aku lelah.

Kalau aku sih, yah, aku sudah tak peduli lagi denganmu. Aku sudah keluar dari 'lingkaran'mu.

Yah, aku sudah keluar dari lingkaranmu. Tapi hal yang terburuk bagiku itu,

Bagaimana denganmu?

_**You know it too, you can't run from your shame**_

_**You're not getting any younger**_

_**Time keeps passing by but you waited awake**_

_**It's time to roll over**_

Kau memang pengecut.

Aku tau kau tau apa yang kumaksud. Aku tau kau tak akan lari. Aku tau kau tak akan lari dari perasaanmu itu.

Dan aku tau, kau mengetahui perasaanku kini. Tapi aku selalu melihatmu yang tampak sedang menunggu sesuatu dariku.

Waktu terus berjalan, namun kau selalu tampak begitu.

Apa yang kau tunggu?

Sapaanku?

Candaku?

Atau, permintaan maafku?

Heh. Aku ingin tertawa.

Dulu aku juga merasakan hal itu. Tapi,

Sekarang kebalikannya ya?

_**I feel no sympathy, you lived inside a cave**_

_**You barely get by the rest of us**_

Mungkin, sisa-sisa cerita kita yang sudah terbakar dulu masih ada. Kau bisa mengumpulkannya sendiri kan? Tapi jangan harap kau bisa membuatnya utuh lagi. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk membuatnya utuh kembali.

_**You're trying, there's no need to apologize**_

Kulihat, kau sudah mencoba untuk kembali membuatnya utuh. Tapi aku tak butuh itu.

_**I've got no time for feeling sorry**_

Tak perlu susah-susah untuk meminta maaf padaku. Aku tak punya waktu untuk memikirkanmu.

_**And all the best lies**_

_**They are told with fingers tied**_

_**So cross them tight, won't you promise me tonight?**_

_**If it's the last thing you do, you'll get out**_

Yah. Kau si pembohong.

Setidaknya, bagiku begitu.

Ketika saat itu aku melihatmu sendirian. Ketika saat itu aku menyapamu dan melihat wajah datarmu untuk pertama kalinya. Ketika saat itu kau bercerita kalau kau tidak punya banyak teman karena kata mereka kau itu aneh.

"Kita akan menjadi teman selamanya bukan?"

Dan suaramu saat itupun masih terngiang jelas dikepalaku.

Aku tau hingga kini kau masih mengingat kata-katamu itu.

Aku tau kau punya rasa bersalah yang sangat besar padaku.

Aku tau kau ingin meminta maaf tapi tidak bisa.

Aku tau kau sering memperhatikanku dari kejauhan.

Tapi kau tidak tau, kan?

Perbuatanmu menyakitkanku.

Bagaimana kalau kau berjanji saja padaku?

Jangan pernah anggap kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

_**I feel no sympathy, you lived inside a cave**_

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan di taman. Liburan musim gugur memang menyenangkan. Hm...kalau dihitung-hitung... kami sudah berapa bulan tak saling sapa, ya?

Tunggu. Kenapa aku memikirkan hal itu lagi?

Aku duduk sambil memeluk lututku diatas tanah yang penuh dengan daun kering berwarna merah kecoklatan dan bersandar pada pohon dibelakangku.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Sampai kapan kami akan terus begini?

Aku bosan.

Aku membenamkan mukaku kedalam kakiku dan menutup mataku.

_**You barely get by the rest of us**_

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Aku membuka mataku.

Aku melihat sepasang sepatu berwarna coklat tua tepat dihadapanku.

Sepatu siapa ini?

Aku mendongak. Untuk melihat si pemilik sepatu.

Dan, ya ampun.

Tubuhku membeku. Apa ini? Apa-apaan perasaan ini?

_**You're trying, there's no need to apologize**_

Mata emeraldmu itu menatap mata violetku dalam.

Aku melihat perasaan bersalah disana. Tapi...tidak. Aku tak mau lagi. aku tak mau tertipu lagi.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku lalu mulai berjalan menjauh. Namun, tangan dinginmu menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Rukia. Tolong dengarkan aku sebentar."

_**I've got no time, got no time!**_

Tidak. Aku tak butuh segala ocehannya. Tak ada yang perlu kudengarkan.

Dia kira aku sudah semuak apa?

Ingat. Aku. Sudah. Sangat. Muak.

Aku menarik tanganku kasar.

Dia terdiam. Mengepalkan tangannya yang tadi digunakannya untuk menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Rukia, dengarkan aku."

Tidak. Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengannya.

Aku mulai berlari. Namun tangan dinginnya kembali menangkap pergelangan tanganku.

"Rukia! Tolong dengarkan aku! Sekali ini saja!" ujarnya dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi.

Dia memintaku untuk mendengarkannya. Heh! Omong kosong! Aku tidak sudi! Dia selalu membuatku menderita. Dia mengacuhkanku! Seolah-olah menganggap diriku ini tidak pernah ada! Apakah itu tak cukup menyakitkan?

Aku tak punya waktu untuknya. Tidak sekarang dan tidak kapanpun!

Aku kembali menarik tanganku.

"Rukia, dengar, aku-"

"Diam!" teriakku akhirnya. Dadaku benar-benar sakit. Perih. Sesak. Perlahan, bulir berwarna bening mengalir dari kedua mataku. Kenapa aku menangis?

Kenapa aku menangis untuk orang sepertinya?

Tanpa harus menunggu responnya, aku kembali melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untukmu. Sekarang dan selamanya!"

_**I feel no sympathy, you lived inside a cave**_

_**You barely get by the rest of us**_

Dia kembali terdiam. Dia hanya menatapku kali ini. tak lama kemudian, dia menarik syal yang dipakainya. Musim gugur memang akan segera berakhir. Karena itulah temperatur disini makin rendah. Semakin hari semakin dingin. Tapi hari ini, aku hanya memakai baju kaos lengan panjang, jaket, celana jins, dan sepatu kets.

Dia menyerahkan syal birunya itu padaku.

Aku...aku tak mau menerimanya.

_**You're trying, there's no need to apologize**_

Apakah syal itu adalah bentuk permintaan maafmu padaku? Kalau begitu, aku tak mau menerimanya.

Karena aku masih belum bisa menerimamu.

_**Got no time**_

Dia menatapku penuh harap. Sudah lima menit sejak dia mengulurkan syal biru itu padaku. Namun aku tak juga menerima syal itu dari tangannya.

Aku tidak mau. Aku tak ingin disakiti lagi.

Dia menghela napas panjang. Setelah itu dia berjalan mendekatiku lalu melilitkan syal miliknya itu dileherku.

Aku membeku. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Perasaan aneh lagi.

Dadaku sesak. Sakit. Air mataku hampir keluar lagi.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku benci dia.

Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Rukia, pertama, aku minta maaf karena perbuatanku selama ini. Aku minta maaf. Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Apakah kau masih mau memaafkanku? Aku sudah menyakitimu, aku sudah membuatmu menangis. Maafkan aku. Maaf. Sekali lagi maaf."

Dia kembali tersenyum sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke daun-daun kering disekitar kami. Setelah itu dia menatapku lagi.

_**I've got no time for feeling sorry**_

"Aku minta maaf karena aku tiba-tiba muncul didepanmu dan menahanmu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku tau kau membenciku. Aku...aku menjauhimu bukan karena aku membencimu. Eum..Yah, kau pasti tak ingin melihatku lagi kan? Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku bukanlah teman yang baik untukmu. Aku orang yang jahat ya? Aku mengingkari janjiku padamu."

Dia benar-benar masih mengingat janji itu?

"Tapi tenang saja. Kau tak akan melihatku lagi. Aku akan pindah."

Aku kaget.

Dia? Pindah?

Lho? Bukankah seharusnya aku senang?

"Aku akan pindah ke Amerika dan berangkat jam lima sore ini. Dan...kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

Sekarang sudah jam 16.40

"Syal ini kuberikan padamu. Sebagai bukti bahwa kau adalah sahabatku. Sahabat yang sangat kusayangi. Orang yang pertama kali menganggap kalau rambut anehku ini indah."

Jadi dia menganggapku sahabat? Hanya karena alasan sepele itu?

Dia kembali tersenyum. Setelah itu dia berjalan menjauh dariku.

"Aku pergi dulu Rukia. Dan... ah, ya. Satu lagi."

Masih ada lagi? disisi lain aku merasa sangat bahagia. Aku senang karena aku tak dapat melihatnya lagi. namun disisi lain, sesuatu yang aneh merasuki hatiku.

Akh! Lupakan! Aku tak ingin mengingat masa lalu itu lagi!

Bagaimana jika kita kembali pada saat kau masih memanggilku 'Kuchiki' dan aku masih memanggilmu 'Hitsugaya'?

_**I've got no time for feeling sorry**_

"Yang terakhir... aku mencintaimu."

Apa? Tidak... aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah menerimamu sebagai temanku lagi.

"Dan aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu."

**The End**

"_Bagaimana kalau kau lupakan saja aku? Jika kau melupakanku, aku juga akan melupakanmu. Bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika kita hidup tanpa harus saling mengingat? Bukankah lebih nyaman jika kita hidup tanpa harus saling menyakiti? Jika kita saling melupakan berarti rasa sakit itu juga akan terputus, kan? Aku sangat ingin melupakanmu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tak ingin melupakanku?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Riku: Okeee! Akhirnya selesaaai...(dalam hati: "dengan gajenya." -_-)

Kuro: *tepar*

Riku: Yah? Si Kuro udah tepar? Yaudah deh. Ehm, ehm, arigatou sudah membaca fict saya ini! *bungkuk2* maaf jika ada kata yang salah ya. Maaf juga jika karya saya ini tidak memuaskan dihati para pembaca. :D

Okelah, sekali lagi arigatou! Jangan lupa review ya. :D

**Click The Review Button, Please?**


End file.
